It is known for a long time that a silver ion, a copper ion and a zinc ion have an antibacterial property. For example, a silver ion is widely utilized as a disinfectant or a germicide in the form of a solution of silver nitrate. However, the user of silver nitrate as a form of solution is inconvenient for handling as well as there is a fault that such a form is used for only restricted purposes.
Furthermore, it is attempted to adsorb a silver ion on an adsorbent such as activated carbon, alumina, silica gel, etc., and pack the adsorbent in a vessel or fix the adsorbent with a resin for bactericidal use. However, such a utilization has faults that the application of the bactericidal material is restricted and also the exchange operation of the bactericidal material is troublesome. In particular, the foregoing method of fixing the silver-adsorbed material with a resin encounters a difficulty that the property of the adsorbent is sacrificed and hence it is difficult to utilize such a method in various fields.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. 38,358/1980 discloses a bactericidal material mainly composed of a high molecular material having a functional group in the form of a complex with a silver ion, a copper ion or a zinc ion. However, the bactericidal material is a film-shaped material and hence such a material is used only for restricted purposes.